


A Boy and his Empress

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Secret Relationship, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ken has a night of passion with the leader of his team, Mitsuru.
Relationships: Kirijo Mitsuru/Amada Ken
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	A Boy and his Empress

Lying in wait in an ostentatious room was Ken Amada. The boy was watching his favorite show, the Featherman Rangers, completely engrossed. The room he was in wasn't his own however. It belonged to the Kirijo heiress and the head of SEES.

One might think that the boy was there for help in his schoolwork. It was a good cover story and one that all of his dormmates bought. With his supposed 'tutor' being Mitsuru, the council president of Gekkokaun with genius level intellect, you couldn't ask for a better teacher.

What his friends in SEES didn't know was that they weren't doing any studying. Not unless you counted sexual education as such. Their coupling had been a whirlwind romance. 

After Shjinjiro died, the red haired beauty had surprisingly reached out to him. One thing had led to another and Ken impulsively kissed her one night. He knew it was wrong for him to do that. Mitsuru was a teenager that reached her seniority and he was just a young boy. But the time they spent together in the aftermath had led to him becoming attracted to her.

Yet she had shocked him by returning his kiss. And given his developing hormones it didn't take long for him to get an erection. Their first night together had been an exercise in futility as they were both virgins. Despite how clumsy they were, Ken was still proud to have taken Mitsuru’s virginity. His ego was stroked everyday when he’d wait for her inside her school so that they could go home together. Hearing how beautiful she was. Of how much everyone wanted her, even by other women. Little did they know she was his.

Ken wasn’t stupid though. He knew what they were doing was inappropriate. That Mitsuru’s reputation would likely be ruined if anyone ever found out, at least until he became a more acceptable age. That wasn’t going to stop them from continuing their relationship in private though.

So they came up with the idea of Mitsuru helping him with his academics so that his repeated trips to her room for private ‘sessions’ wouldn’t be questioned. It was a little annoying though that she was so busy but it couldn’t be helped. She was the heiress to an extremely wealthy family. 

Ken was torn from his show when he heard the door open. The boy quickly perked up when he heard the clicking and clacking from Mitsuru’s ubiquitous heels. When he and Mitsuru made eye-contact they smiled in unison. He got off the couch and walked over to his lover that was removing her heeled boots, her bare feet sinking into her carpet.

Mitsuru leaned down due to their height difference, and brushed her lips against his in greeting. When she moved to pull away Ken wove his hand into her hair and brought her in closer to deepen the kiss. His tongue prodded at her lips asking for access into her mouth. Mitsuru eagerly complied, moaning at the boy’s tongue playing with hers.

They separated with a string of saliva connecting their lips. Ken smiled smugly at the furious blush on his girlfriend’s cheeks. 

“You’re certainly eager tonight.” Mitsuru commented.

“Don’t pretend like you aren’t excited too! I know how stressed out you can get.” Ken teased her.

Mitsuru hummed in agreement and made her way to her bed, Ken hot on her heels. The young boy was right. She certainly was stressed out.

Before she’d begun having sex with him, the only form of relief she got was from fighting shadows. But now that she was properly experienced she realized how foolish she was. Then again she couldn’t see herself with anyone else so there was nothing for it.

Mitsuru undid her red bow and tossed it aside, followed by her shirt as she deftly undid the buttons. Standing there in her bra in front of a male would have been extremely embarrassing once but she was now comfortable enough with him that she could do it with no issue.

Not even when the boy was hungrily staring at her big breasts.

“Hm? Enjoying what you see Ken?” Mitsuru sultrily purred, making a point of saying his first name. Everyone knew she was a stickler of formality so the fact that she was saying his first name without honorific displayed their closeness. 

Ken answered the young woman by rushing her, the couple falling onto her bed in a heap. The boy was kissing the pale skin of her ample chest. Mitsuru was thoroughly flushed and yelped when she felt a familiar bulge pressing against her through his shorts.

“K-ken! I’ve been waiting all day for you! So-” Mitsuru’s breath stopped when her young lover all but tore his clothes off. 

His boy cock was throbbing hard already. It was almost comical how big he was given his small size. Even when she was inexperienced she had known that he was impossibly big. A quick internet search confirmed her beliefs of that. Ken was easily nearly three times the size of an average man, being about thirteen inches in length. His manhood was complemented by tennis ball sized cum producers.

Mitsuru licked her lips at the familiar cock, already salivating at the nasty thoughts of what was to come.

“Hng! I can’t wait anymore!” Ken cried.

The boy stripped Mitsuru of the rest of her clothes as quickly as he shed his and stopped for a moment to admire her voluptuous body. His cock throbbed as he eyed her from head to toe.

“You’re too beautiful, Mitsuru! I’m so lucky!” Ken complimented his lover.

Mitsuru chuckled at his praise and spread her legs wide to give him a full view of her cunt. It was perfect with a small patch of red hair framing the top. Ken’s mouth watered and he hopped on top of her, positioning his fat cockhead at her entrance.

A sexy nod from Mitsuru and he pushed his boy cock into her pussy that was now molded to fit his size. 

“H-hah!? You’re so big darling!” Mitsuru choked out as her pussy got spread out wide.

Despite how many times they’ve done it she still couldn’t believe how big he was. His cock forcing its way deep into her cunt, pushing against her cervix.

Ken smirked at the way Mitsuru was howling in pleasure. Good thing she had soundproofed her room. The boy started pounding her perfect cunt like a wild animal. It was expected as he was just a young boy with little patience.

“Fuck! Keep fucking me just like that!” Mitsuru roared.

Hearing her curse only furthered his excitement as it was a rarity. Ken pistoned his big boy cock in and out of her welcoming pussy, a squelching noise going with it as she squirted all over his cock and balls. The fluid soaked into her bedsheets that would need to be replaced again.

Usually they would finish by having him in her mouth. But Ken felt his primal instincts take control of his body. Mitsuru’s eyes widened when Ken grabbed her legs and lifted them up, her feet high up in the air as he squatted over her. Mitsuru screamed in beautiful agony when Ken dropped down and hilted his thirteen inch monster to the hilt in her stretched out pussy.

“Ngh! So good! So goood! I love your pussy so much! I love you so much Mitsuru!” Ken wailed as her cunt squeezed his dick hard.

“Me too! I love you too Ken-kun! I love your c-cock too!!”

Every squat that Ken did resulted in another howl from Mitsuru. Her bed was rocking as she was locked up into a brutal mating press. Ken pulled his fist sized cock out to the tip, then slammed back down to the base.

More and more of Mitsuru’s juices were splattering across Ken’s pelvis and soaking into her bed, leaving a huge stain on her bed. The soaked in lady cum was dripping through the mattress and onto the floor underneath them.

Ken screwed his eyes shut when he felt that familiar tightening in his balls. He knew that he should pull out but he was so close. Instead he chose to keep fucking his woman with a fervor only a boy with too much energy could. 

“More! More! We’ll do it together Ken-kun!” Mitsuru choked out in between labored breaths.

It seemed that she had forgotten her own self given rule to not have him finish inside of her. Well if she was okay with it then Ken wasn’t going to object.

He continued his vigorous assault in their mating press as their thighs slapped against one another, hers reddened from the abuse. His lengthy cock was pushing its way into her womb with every squat with all thirteen inches burrowing into her gushing pussy.

Mitsuru’s face was left in a permanent state of bliss, her tongue flopping out of her mouth. She wrapped her elegant hands around his still developing waist to steady him. Ken was thoroughly pounding her now and was moments away from unloading his undeserving cum into her.

“MITSURU!!!!”

“KEN-KUN!!!”

The two lovers screamed out as they reached their peak together. Ken unleashed a thick spurt of his baby batter directly into her womb while Mitsuru squirted all over his pelvis for a third time. Ken kept himself hilted all the way to the balls that were resting on her asshole as they convulsed with every stream of virile pungent cum that flowed into Mitsuru.

Ken kissed Mitsuru in the most sloppy way since they were hardly coherent. Their tongues danced around one another for several minutes as Ken emptied himself inside of his older lover. 

Finally he pulled out and if Mitsuru wasn’t in such a fucked out bliss she might’ve worried about the fact that not a single drop of his cum leaked out. Her vulnerable womb was soaking it all up as they began their journey to her egg.

Ken laid his head on her breasts as they calmed down. He could hear her heart slowing from its frenetic beating with every passing minute. Her sweaty body was still incredibly hot to touch against his, and the two enjoyed the post-coital cuddling.

Her dainty fingers wove into his hair as Mitsuru idly massaged his scalp. She hummed in contentment after their most recent fuck session, completely relieved of all the stress she had accumulated through the day. Only Ken could provide her with this satisfaction. Mitsuru dreamed of the day that they could openly be together.

She was broken out of her daydream when Ken spoke.

“Erm… Mitsuru,” Ken nervously started, scratching his cheek, “Sorry for uh… finishing inside. I know you don’t want that in case… well…”

Mitsuru shushed him with a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

“Ken, darling, it’s okay. Even if I’m to come with a child, so long as it’s yours then it’s okay.” Mitsuru reassured her lover. 

Her words shocked even herself. She was barely eighteen and was soon to head the Kirijo Group. To suddenly show up with a baby, especially with the Group trying to marry her off to some stuck up businessman, would lead to her being in hot water with the board of directors.

But for some reason Mitsuru didn’t care about that. She didn’t see a future for herself with anyone other than Ken. She wanted to marry him and have his children. If he wasn’t so young she would have already proposed to him.

As the boy lulled into sleep, Mitsuru smiled as she felt his warm baby batter settle into her oven. It seemed they’d have to settle with the latter for now.


End file.
